Affair
by popcaga
Summary: Kau berselingkuh?/ ya.../kau tak marah?/tidak Cagalli.../ one shot selamat membaca ya i am suck at summary


Affair

Seorang wanita berusia 22 tahun tengah duduk di pinggir pantai sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam yang indah. Sepi dan hanya berteman dengan semilir angin juga laut yang mulai terasa dingin. Wanita itu minum teh dengan pelan sambil menghirup aroma mawar yang ada pada teh tersebut. Dia kali ini sendiri ya sendiri dengan penyamaran supernya dia nampak hanya seorang wisatawan biasa yang menikmati pemandangan pantai. Tidak ada lagi laporan yang harus dia baca, tak ada lagi berita yang ingin dia lihat. Ini hari liburnya ya... hari liburnya yang dengan susah payah dia dapatkan oh tidak... orang lain yang berusaha agar dia mendapatkan hari liburnya. Dia tersenyum menikmati keadaannya.

Namanya Cagalli... Cagalli Yula Atha. Nama seorang wanita biasa, nama seorang kepala negara yang memimpin sebuah negara di usia belasan. Seorang wanita yang terjun ke medan perang. Seorang wanita yang pernah kehilangan segalanya.

Wanita bernama Cagalli itu berdiri setelah meletakkan gelas teh nya. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah dari kursinya. Dia memejamkan matanya dia menarik nafas panjang dan merentangkan tangannya. Membiarkan rambutnya terbelai angin sepoi. Dia mengingat semua kenangannya.

_"Kita punya tanggung jawab dan kau juga punya tanggung jawab, tanggung jawabmu adalah melindungi negara ini dan ideologinya."_

_ "Jangan bermuka sedih seperti itu... kau adalah putri dari seorang Raja Singa."_

_ "Kau tidaklah sendirian... kau akan bersama saudaramu..."_

Cagalli tersenyum sedih mengingat ayahnya, air matanya menetes pelan di pipinya. Dia menarik nafas panjang sekali lagi

_"Kira... kita adalah saudara kembar kau tahu..."_

_ "Ya... Cagalli..." kata Kira lemah_

_ "Ayahku bilang aku tak akan sendiri, aku akan bersama dengan saudaraku..."_

_ "Ya Cagalli..." Kira mulai membendung air matanya_

_ "Tapi... perasaanku padamu... bukanlah sebagai saudara..." Cagalli mulai menangis_

_ "Aku... mencintaimu Cagalli..." Kira meneteskan air matanya_

_ "Aku... juga mencintaimu Kira... aku mencintaimu..."_

_ Mereka berpelukan sambil sejenak melupakan siapa mereka sebenarnya, menikmati kebohongan kecil yang mereka buat. Melupakan bahwa mereka tidak boleh mencintai seperti itu, melupakan bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar. Bibir mereka semakin dekat, mereka berciuman... bibir mereka saling bertaut dengan saling merapatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing... seolah tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Ciuman yang dalam dan lama... setelah beberapa menit pasokan udara mulai menipis mereka melepaskan ciumannya._

_ "Kita akan menjadi saudara,,, saat kau menemukan cintamu yang baru aku akan tetap mencintaimu... akan kupastikan kau bahagia... tak akan kubiarkan kau tersakiti..."_

_ "Kira.. aku..."_

_ "Aku ingin kau bahagia..."_

_ "Kira..."_

_ "Tegaplah dan kuatlah Cagalli... aku akan melindungimu..."_

_ "Kira ... aku tak bisa..."_

_ "Kau bisa Cagalli..."_

_ "Tapi... aku..."_

_ "Jangan pernah lupakan cinta kita meski kau sudah memiliki cinta yang baru"_

_ "Kira..."_

_ Punggung Kira yang ramping terlihat makin menjauh. Air mata membuat pandangan mata Cagalli... dia kini sendirian dan menangis_

Zraaash... deburan ombak kian kuat. Cagalli menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju pondok pantai. Dia membuka pintu pondok dan didapatinya seorang lelaki berambut biru sedang memasak. Tercium bau yang sedap membuatnya tersenyum

"Aku pulang... sedang masak apa Athrun?"

"Selamat datang aku buatkan spagheti untukmu... hei kulitmu sangat terbakar kau tidak memakai lotionmu?"

"Ah... kau benar sepertinya aku lupa..."

"Dasar pelupa..." Athrun mengambil lotion dan berjalan kearah Cagalli

"Maaf lautnya indah aku jadi lupa..."

"Dasar... kau ini... kau selalu seperti itu... dan kau lama sekali berjemur jangan-jangan kau berselingkuh di alam pikiranmu"

"Ya... aku berselingkuh..."

"Lagi-lagi kau berselingkuh... aku heran sebenarnya siapa cinta pertammu hingga masih saja menghantuimu dipikiranmu,Sini aku saja yang oleskan ditubuhmu..." athrun mulai mengolesi lotion ditangan Cagalli

"Hei... apa-apaan ini..." Cagalli merasa risih dengan perlakuan Athrun

"Kau sudah jadi istriku... jadi meski entah siap itu cinta pertamamu... saat ada aku pikirkan aku saja. Jangan ada ruang dihatimu untuk orang lain saat aku bersamamu. Meski dia masih ada dihatimu aku tak akan kalah dengannya. Aku pasti akan terus berjuang untuk memenangkan hatimu..."

"Kau tak marah aku masih memikirkannya?"

"Tidak Cagalli... untuk apa? Karena kau sudah memilihku untuk jadi yang terakhir dihidupmu..."

"Athrun..." Cagalli tersenyum memandang Athrun

"Jadi... kau ingin aku oleskan ditempat lain yang lebih sensitif?" Athrun tersenyum genit

"Hentikan..." Cagalli segera lari kekamarnya

"hei ayolah... kita sedang liburan..." Athrun mulai mengejar Cagalli

The end

One shot singkat semoga kalian suka

Bantu doakan saya untuk skripsi yang mulai menakuti kehidupan saya

Seee you minna san


End file.
